She's My Animal Spirit
by Stealing Soul
Summary: One day the 11th division’s found a girl living in the forest. Years go by and she becomes what she was truly meant to be. Slowly she captures the heart of a cold man, Bakuya.Bakuya and Oc... though i am still not sure.
1. prolog

We'll I needed to rewrite this so yeah, the first chapter is re-writen.   
so yeah anyway, i hope you like this version better,

i do not own Bleach

* * *

He said so' my mother said. I looked at her ready to complain about this event. 'Do not argue with me, you know that you are different from us. Lord Kuchiki said you need to leave, I know you hate that, but it pains me to say it, but he is right. My daughter, remember you are still one of us, here or anywhere else. Keep Momo, he'll keep you company, just don't bring him out all the time.' Mother said. She slowly got up, her four paws straining to keep her up. I opened my mouth again. 'I'll be fine dear; Kuchiki will take care of me. Now leave.' She turned around and left me. Her reddish brown fur swaying slightly as she limped.

I turned around and pushed my self to leave. Lord Kuchiki, always did things for a good reason, now if he wanted me gone, then I shale go. As I ran swiftly through the forest, my ears picked up the sound of angered and strained voices. I changed my course in an instant, only having to turn on one foot and flip over a rather large bolder I found my self several feet behind the odd clothed creatures. Were they native to these parts of the woods? Probably, seeing how they looked.

"Since when was this here. WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" this one seemed to have a rather short temper.

Would you stop, we always had a forest; it's just no one ever bothered going in it. Never new it was this big… Hay, you" I just had to be curious; mother said that's how I got my self injured all the time. The….thing was pointing at me. Did it even have a sex? Most creatures did, I just couldn't tell with these. They wore so much on there bodies. Plus they walked up right…were they chimps? Lord Kuchiki said there were these walking up right chimps, and I shouldn't start messing with them. I jumped up and flipped over them and zoomed in a random direction. Just before I could get enough speed to bolt over a rock I was tacked from behind like a bear cub.

"Yay, we got her!" I heard a light voice. Now what to do with her? She's rather weird looking, look at what she weirs. Pretty mush nothing. Now, let's be polite boys and not stare." A pink furred chimp looked at me with a loopy grin. Weird think it was too. Smaller than the one on my back, who currently didn't realize that it was crushing my rib cage. Suddenly my world whizzed down words and I found my self in the front paws, well I thing they were, of the chimps. Finally realizing were they were headed I struggled to get out of its paws. I had never left the forest and now wouldn't be a great time either.

Come one, stop that now, we're only trying to help" These chimps were rather loud when they talked. As I kept struggling, I felt it tighten its hold on me. "No really stop doing that, if you're feeling uncountable you could at least tell me that." It swiftly switched me to his shoulder; I could look out and see the woods slowly fade away. "There, happy now? You're not going to move around anymore?" I sighed. Well this can't be help.

I was brought in to this big odd structure. It was white, and many places to go and no trees. To put it simply I had no clue where the chimps had taken me. It dumped me on the ground and I was left to stare at an old chimp...I think it was old, sure looked old with all that fur on its face and none on top. It also had all those wrinkles and let's not talk about that old smell.

"So let me get this strait, you found her in the woods?" They all nodded. Looking around I found many thinks to look through like this cave like thing that sat on the floor, when I opened I found that it held more of those weird clothing they had on. I left it be and let the cave thing close with a loud bang. Startled I jumped and hissed at it, not really getting the picture on what I was anyway. "For goodness sakes, what on earth are you looking for?" the old chimp asked me.

I think she's just curious," The light voiced one with the pink fur turned to me. "So…what's you name?" I turned toward her and cocked my head.

'Name? Mother never really named me, everyone just called me girl' I told her. She shot back and pointed at me.

She's telepathic,' the chimp said in aw. "she doesn't have name." she nodded and then It turned to me again. "Where are you from?" Was she stupid or soothing.

Forest' I pointed to the out side. It just nodded. 'Can I go back home now? Though, I'm really supposed to be leaving home, but I guess I can stay there till I'm ready to leave' I was just rambling on, I guess I was scared. You know, being with the upright chimps was kind of odd. They lived in odd places.

"You live there…dear god, no wonder you're so odd" It said.

'Odd, you one to talk…' I stated to the chimp. 'You upright chimps are very loud, plus you were all those weird cloth things, and you all smell like blood, dirt, sweat and some chemicals.' And then the chimp laughed.

"oh my. She acts like she's been raised by bears" it continued to laugh. My mother wasn't a bear.

'Um…Correction, I was raised by a fox spirit. They are very nice. The bear spirits are real pushovers, and they hate me as I am anyway.' I stated to it. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

You were raised my spirit foxes. You literally live in the woods don't you. Well, isn't that just interesting. Well you said you had to leave home right?"

'yeah, The Lord doesn't want me there anymore…and I will respect the lords wishes.' It just nodded.

"well then, I guess you can just live with me" it smiled.

"Are you crazy, she has been living in the forest, I guess you can just call her an animal…though…that's not the right word?"

"I really don't care, I'll get her civilized, have her walking and talking and eating just like all the other humans. You'll see. Plus I feel like she could be a real good aspect here." It turned to me and smiled. "Hope you enjoy your stay here, because you will be living here for a while."

* * *

I hope you like it so far...but tell me if i should keep it a Bakuya and Oc. So tell me.  
Review.

Next chapter:

It has been years since that day, I have grown to under stand the costumes of humans. Sadly I still have trouble talking in the human language though I have understood it for years. I still have my telepathy power, and I have gained much more power. I have even received my Zanpakutou… but I'll tell you about it later.


	2. The way i am now

Yeah chapter to is up and hopfully better, somewhat.

i do not own Bleach

Key:  
"blah" normal talking  
'blah' telepathicly talking  
'"'blah'"thoughs

* * *

It has been years since that day, I have grown to under stand the costumes of humans, not chimps, but they are more of an evolved species of them. I had first and still do refuse to say I am an evolved species of an animal that eats of each other. Sadly, I still have trouble talking in the human language though I have understood it for years. I still have my telepathy power and I have even received my Zanpakutou… but I'll tell you about it later. Right now I'm in meeting, totally board out of my mind. I think I went to sleep for about half an hour, no one ever noticed though.

I must say, this is quiet a predicament… don't you think Ichiuindo?" (One wind) I looked up. They had decided to name me that, though I did prefer other names, but this one stuck do to my wondering mind. What were we talking about, I wasn't paying attention. That old cook always did that to me when he knew I wasn't listening.

'What exactly is the predicament?' I asked, feeling really stupid.

Now you see why we named you Ichiundo? You are always some where else." He then turned his attention to the others. "We were talking about the Kuchiki clan, how they are having a hard time finding a wife for there leader. I don't blame them looking out side there clan, but what would happen when they find her? It's not like they would force her or something? Would they?" And on went the meeting, two hours later they still hadn't come up with a good solution, finally getting fed up with this 'how bout this...no that wont work...or it's to risky' I stood up and blurted something random out. Well not really, but telepathically I did.

'Well if they are so worried for a strong wife why don't they make him marry a woman from here? We do have power here? And most of us women know how to do paper work and all. So I don't see the problem with that.'

"Ichiundo has a very good point. Why don't you guys do that?" The Kuchiki clan nodded. "Well, that solves that problem. You are all dismissed." Before I got a chance to stand up my name was called, great now I had to stay in here longer. And suffer more with the odd smelling old cook. Sighing I stood there as everyone shuffled out slowly, waiting for the old man to reseat him self and turn his attention to me. "I know you've been in division twelve for a while, but sadly we are going to move you. I know that this is rare, but it just has to be done. You're moving to division 7. You should feel right at home, especially with you captain. Now go." I bowed and left quickly. Hating this day already. I mean I had been woken up by my pink haired vice captain by her drooling on me, then having to go to a meeting looking like I was dragged to hell and back in two seconds. I looked up to see my former vice captain and captain standing there waiting for me.

I'm moving to division 7.' I told them. My telepathy skills had grown over the years of training. I went from only conversing with one person to with over 1,000 people all at the same time. It was nice, but it was always straining for my brain. I already had my stuff with me. Just my sword and cloths, that's all I needed, I bowed and then left. Now to find the division, they tended to hang around the gardens. Ok, so it was more like trying to find the garden. I had seen it once or twice somewhere in my travels. They were beautiful, with wild flowers and trees, it reminded me of home. Jumping on the roof, I looked around. No garden at all, dam were could that garden be, the hide them so well, don't blame them but seriously a tree would be nice to see once in a while when you look around the roof tops.

There you are." I turned around to find a man like dog his fur nicely brushed and shimmering in the sun. . I quaky bowed to him. I had run into him when I first got here, well more like me, because I was running from my former vice captain. He and I never really talked much though, could never find him, and when I did I saw him training with his team. "I'm Captain Komamura Sajin, kangei (welcome). Come, We'll get you settle in." I just nodded and fallowed him. To me, he reminded me of my mother; it was actually quiet nice, though he was male… "When you're done staring into space, I would like to introduce you to the team." I looked up and found us in the gardens when did we get here, oh well. "This is vice captain Iba Tetsuzaemon and this is Ikkanzaka Jiroubou. This is actually quite unusual; now that we have a girl, but I guess well just have to make do." Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

It was nice to know that my captain didn't mind me starring at him from time to time. One day he actually caught me starting. I was standing in the hall waiting for captain Komamura finish talking to one other captain, when my mind wondered, like it always did, and I found my self staring at the captain. Her turned and looked at me. What he said left me embarrassed for several days that I couldn't even walk with him in the hall. It went on the note of like this. "Like what you see? Or should I start flexing something?" From that day on he never really cared if I did stare at him. I still haven't apologized for getting caught. But none the less, every time I would stare out into space; tend to do that when I'm thinking, I would some how wind up staring at the captain. I was also caught staring at him by the 6th division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. He has asked me, in his normal stoic voice, if I liked my captain. I had told him, that he reminded me of my mother. He just gave me one of these looks and went to the captain. Not realizing that I could clearly hear them, do to my superb hearing skills, I caught there conversation. It was unusual that Captain Byakuya would even look at people, let alone talk but here he was chatting like school girl on the latest gossip, me.

"You know, you remind her of her mother"

"Really? I guess that's why she stares at me all the time."

"Where she from anyway?'

"Don't know… I heard that she was found in the forest. They say she lived there. But that's got to be a bunch of shit."

"Agreed, though we won't know till we ask her." They stalked over to me, not sure if getting into my passed life was a great idea but before they could even open there mouths I rambled to them my answer.

'It's true, that's why I can't speak the human language. Yes, I do consider my self a spirit of the forest. No I'm not crazy. And yes, I could hear you to chatting away. I do have supper hearing skills. 'From that day people never looked at me the same way, word gets out. Division twelve had tried to keep me a secret, well more like were I came from. It was bound to get out one way or another.

To say was another day that the others stared as I went through my morning routine. My Zanpakutou acted up. It usually acted up once in a while. It would quaver in its hilt for some time and then stop. Later I would here that a Hallow had come here. To day was actually different. Yes it did its shaking, but then I leapt out of its hilt and zoomed in some direction. I dropped what I had in my hand, which were all paper work and ran after it. I was going to be in so much trouble if someone found me running after my sword. I must have looked ridicules running after it, but knowing that there were some rules and all for this kind of stuff, and right now, I think I was breaking them. When I finally was able to grab my sword, I was standing in front of a hallow realizing that it was my first time in battle. It opened it ever so large raiser filled mouth and howled at me. I gulped. I had never fought a Hallow, I heard they were hard to beat, and only the best were sent to get them. Quickly it lifted its massive paw and swatted at me. The claws extended, but they missed. I had dogged just in time. Ok, all the training should be useful now, only one problem…I can't remember what I was trained. It roared it annoyance and attacked me again.

Swatted, I dogged. Then I saw the tail shoot towards me. I dogged once again only to get hit my it's head. I felt the wind rush out of my lungs, and then I hit the ground. Oh how fun, I thought sarcastically. Before I knew it I was swatted a way with a clawed hand. My clothing ripped, I was injured some where on my back. Standing up I faced it once again.

It howled and ran at me. It's massive body shaking the earth that I stood on. I stood my ground or more like I tired. I was loosing a lot of blood, just standing there as it was, and my vision was started to get blurry. My hair was in my eyes and my cloths were starting to fall. I took a step only to sway. The Hallow stopped right in front of me. Was it going to eat me? It lifted it clawed paw, I flinched, and to my surprise it brushed my hair a way. I looked up at it. It's eyes were blank, but what I saw was amazing. Right then and there I saw my mother sitting, this Hallow…it was…

Suddenly I flash of small plaids, cheery blossom like, shot past me and hit. The Hallow howled and fell over bleeding. Normally they would disappear but, this one was here, it was now gasping in both pain and for breath. I looked at it with horror, who would do such a thing? Though they didn't know, but still it was cruel.

"Are you ok…she needs medical help right a way" I heard my former vice captain Yachiru yell. She put her hand on mine, but I moved my hand a way like she was some disease. I slowly walked over to the Hallow and stood there. I turned my head to see captain Byakuya standing there. I knew it was him who attacked the Hallow when I couldn't. "Let's just put it out of its misery already" Yachiru said. I started to cry on that statement, they had no idea who they were just trying to kill.

'No, don't, please, let it die just the way it is. Please. Please.' I was in tears. This was the one who had razed me up. The only who said I was one of them. They all looked at me. 'Please' I begged one more time. What was a Hollow was now lying on the ground dieing. I ran over to in and hugged its snout. 'I love you I told it.' it nodded and closed it's eyes. And the last thing i heard was. 'I'm glad you found your place dear.' and that was it. Its head went limp and it took its final breath. There was silence. The only thing you could hear was my crying. And be fore i passed out form blood i heard my self speak. No not telepathically, but out loud. I had I know the human language before? I really can't say, but i had said what i wanted to say.

"MOTHER" and then a white light and the darkness.

* * *

Review, thanks/


	3. To get

yeah, new chapter. sorry that this one was short, next one would be better.

i don't own Bleach

* * *

I was rudely jerked a way, my eyes snapped open and I went to clutch my swords handle to find it not there. Right, I'm lying in bed, no need for a sword. I shifted by gaze from my bed covers which were a dark forest with a small light green leaf print, to what looked like a forth squad member. What was he doing in my room? No one ever went in my room since what happened the last time. Let's just say I was in a pissy mood and wanted to be alone. I tended not to 'voice' my leave me alone time, the poor fourth squad member was so frightened when I threw a hissy fit and scared him till he ran out of my room crying. Well I never saw that one again. 'Need something?' he looked up and nodded.

"Um...you...you are needed in a meeting...well you actually a pretty late, but th...that's ok." Poor guy, must have heard about my hissy fit, he was standing there and shaking like a blender on full speed. I grunted from pain when my muscles didn't seem to stiffen from not being used. How long was I out for? Hopefully only a few hours. "Come, I'll hel...help you." He went to help but I shifted a way. I was in no need of help just yet, plus I really didn't trust a guy just because he works here. "Sorry, I'll just help when you need it I guess. Retsu-san told me to help you when you ask." I slowly made my way to the door. My feet were like lead as I dragged them across the floor. "Um, you should take it easy you were out for twenty-three hours." I turned my head and glared. He could have told me that from the beginning. He squeaked and backed a way quickly muttering apologies. I snorted and walked on. Fourth were so easy to torment, don't think bad about me, everyone did it.

As I finally reached the doors of the meeting room I found my self unable to hear through the doors like I used to. Had something happened to my animal senses? Sighing I knocked to let my presence be known. A muffled come in was heard and I pushed the door open. 'I'm sorry that I'm late' I bowed only to hiss in pain. What the hell was wrong with me? By now I was healed and able to run like the wind, but I still had my ingresses, more to be precise and I moved at a snails pace. All talking ceased as I made my way to my seat. I felt it, they were al staring at me. I looked up and growled making it clear that I didn't like it , something was amiss. Something told me that I was the main topping on the conversation. They never stopped staring, finally getting annoyed I stated the obvious, 'and why are you staring at me for?' they all looked a way from me. They were hiding something from me. 'What? What are you hiding?' no one answered. Was this some cruel joke or something? 'I don't find this funny, not one bit, someone anyone fill me in.' no one moved. 'Well?' still no answer.

I smashed my hand on the table. Some jumped but they all still were silent. This was now getting annoying. The last time something like this happened, we were trying to get the suspect to fess up. Silent treatment was the easiest way to get someone to talk. 'is this some cruel joke?' I hissed. No one budged, they kept there eyes clued to the table in front of them. I was at lost here, had I done something wrong? Then I realized something Yamamoto-san wasn't there. 'What happened?' no one answered. I felt faint suddenly. I sat down to quickly apparently because they all stared at me.

* * *

so yeah that was it, sorry. Review. thanks.

* * *


	4. so thats it

NEw chapter. sorry it took me a while to get this up. with school and midterms comming up, i tend to get lazy and stressed. So here it is the long for waited chapter. Enjoy

i don't own bleach and blah blah blah

* * *

'I didn't, I don't remember' I stated to them. They nodded there heads, they proceeded to tell me what happened after I had yelled mother. 

_The ground shook as if the god of anger had been seriously pissed off. Everyone scattered a way from the body that started to look more and more like some dog. But when everything settled down they realized that there was not only one person there but two. Both stood tall and erect, not one saying anything, but there eyes told a lot. Hurt and anger swirled around. When you finally looked close enough you found you self staring at a human and a dog like creature. _

_The creature it self was like Anubis, but its armor seamed more of a samurai style. It's fur silvery-gray with its black hair and red eyes, gave the creature a rather an unapproachable look. The armor covered its shoulders parts of its arms and legs, it held a curved sword and it growled. _

_The woman next to him, her hair was a red color, her cloths were blue. Peacock feathers popped out of the back of her furred hood. Her shirt only covered what was necessary, her pants started mid thigh. Her skirt was made of fringe and had blue underwear that peaked through the fringe. In her right hand she held a sword; in the mean time she had lifted her hand and the creature next to her stopped growling. She then pointed at the sixth captain. The creature opened its mouth and spoke. _

"_You are responsible for killing her. You will die for your dead, Death God." It then lunged at the sixth only to be blocked by __Yamamoto. "Stop interfering old one. You can not stop me, you can't stop her." It snapped out. _

"_You leave us alone. You hear me beast." The creature chuckled. The battle raged on, but the woman never moved. But when she did, the creature backed off, and stood next to her. _

"_My lady, you would fight such a lowly creature? They are mere death gods, surely you don't want to. I will fight my lady, there is no need for you to soil your hand with there useless blood." It kept tying to per sway the lady not to fight, but in the end, a shift of her hand kept him silent. As the lady stepped forward the old man got tenser. When she lifted her hand she sent him to his knees. "my lady says-you are to week death god. Do not bother, as the spirit of the forest I am here to avenge the one you killed." She then took her sword and aimed to stab him, but was soon stabbed by several swords. The death gods had struck in order to protect the old one, but they still weren't able to stop her from hitting the old one. Another flash of light and what was once a glorious but dangerous woman stood a wounded comrade. Ichiundo stood there with swords sticking out of her, she groaned in pain as the pulled a way taking the swords with them. She fell on the floor, only to groaned in pain once more before she fell into darkness once more. _

It was silent in the room for a couple of minutes. I couldn't have possibly done that...would I. that wasn't me though…did I even have Banki, if I did, I would defiantly be a captain, or at least a vice captain. 'I don't think I have banki, and even if I did I would not activate it against you guys.' The nodded, they knew I would fallow the rules, it wasn't like me.

"But what was strange was that freaky creature. It kept calling you My lady. Do you know anything about it?" I shook my head no.

'I could go back into the forest and see if I could Lord Kuchiki, could tell me anything.' They looked at me then and the sixth captain. 'Wrong Kuchiki.' I stated.

"I guess so. What do you thin fist division vice?" He nodded and so the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Review, thanks. Hope you enjoyed it. Go to my home page and you will find the ling for the Anubis creature and the lady i was talking about. 


	5. Kits

Ok, new chapter. Just a fill in. I can't think of anything right now. But what happens here would be important for later. so enjoy

I don't own bleach

* * *

I itched to move around, to do some fighting, but I was forced here in this cell to keep me under watch. 'I don't remember anything' I thought once more. 'But mother…what had happened to you. It's highly unlikely that anyone found out where I used to live. We where all good hiders.'

Sighing I stood from my chair and went to the window that held three mettle rods and looked out. From here I could see everything. There was the courtyard that I normally fell a sleep in, on my right. On the left, I could see that white tower, which very few went to.

And in the center I could clearly see the city. The city shimmered with a reddish tint form the falling sun. I turned and leaned against the wall, only to slide down. This cell was designed so that you couldn't use ritsu, and they also took my Zanpakto, which left me defenseless.

Closing my eyes in the mitts of my thoughts, I heard some shuffles out side my door, and then the foot steps got closer. Snapping my eyes opened I found the first division teichou standing in front of me.

'Yamamoto- teichou' I said and haled by body off the floor as fast I could and rand towards the bars. 'You… are ok. They told me what happened, but it couldn't be true…did I really hurt you?' He shifted slightly, though unnoticed by his vice teichou that stood with him.

"I am alright. The only reason we know it was you, is that you puffed back when everything was over. You collapsed after that. Apparently you had gotten injured, as we tried to get near you, that creature of yours blocked us from helping you. Fighting off that dog of yours was like trying to move a mountain." He chuckled after that. At least he had his sense of hummer.

'Dog?' He nodded. 'I am not friendly with any dog. I lived with the foxes for most of my life. Dogs are sworn enemies of us.' He looked at me with puzzlement. 'Why am I in here anyway?' I asked.

"You released you Zanpakto on us. Plus I didn't tell anyone to attack with bankai. You will be let out, don't worry. Though you will be closely watched." I nodded in understanding. Why would they just let me go with out taking risks? I was a walking death trap for most.

My cage door swung open and I walked out. Loving the feel that I could use ritsu again and my Zanpakto too. "Your Zanpakto, will be given to you only for training. No fighting. We can't watch you when you are out there."

'That's fine. As long as I can walk around, I'm all good"

**********

It has been about twelve weeks from the incident and things have gone back to normal. We'll almost normal; I had been switched to a different division. Sixth. Apparently I show good skills for a tactical team, well if Yamamoto- teichou thought it was best, then I guess it was for the best.

"Pay attention. I have no idea as to why you where put into my division, but you lack the skills of thinking." Ah, the lovely sunshine voice of my teichou.

'With all do respect teichou; I can not sit in one place to long.' I glared at him. Of course my glare did nothing to him; he was the ice king for a reason. I bet Yamamoto- teichou put me here just to torture me.

"What is that?" He asked at out of where. Was he talking about the little fox that was running around me? "The animal." Well that answers my question.

'His name is Tonpopo. Isn't he cute? He's just a fox spirit that has been fallowing me around. It's much too young to be on its own, so I am its sergeant mother. Yes, teichou. Yamamoto- teichou knows about Tonpopo. There is no need to worry.' Tonpopo suddenly leaped and landed on his shoulder and yawned. "Tonpopo, leave my teichou alone!" I exclaimed. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

For the past several weeks I would randomly start saying things out loud and not telepathically. It's a new change in me and I didn't like it because at times I would say what I was thinking, and that would get me into a lot of trouble.

Tonpopo lifted his leg. Oh no…he's going to do it. I leapt up and tackled my teichou. Ok, that wasn't the smartest thing I could do but that was my first response. Luckily Tonpopo leaped of out of fright and well did his stuff on the ground and not on my teichou.

So that left me sitting on top if my stunned teichou to explain what happened. Ok, so this wasn't as bad as I thought this could end. I mean I was sitting on my teichou, it isn't that bad was it?

"Remove your self from me." I heard him say.

'Sumimasen' I yelped. Scrambling off I started to explain why I had so graciously had body contact with my teichou. 'Tonpopo tends to 'mark' anything that isn't his. The poor fox even peed on Yamamoto- teichou. I never knew Tonpopo could even fly that far.' Teichou didn't say anything. Not that he ever did, but it would have been nice he just gestured that he understood. 'Sumimasen again.' I said and ran after Tonpopo screaming nonsense at it in its language.

It was about two hours later when I finally was able to catch Tonpopo, with a bottle of milk. Ah, men. Always thinking of their stomachs. "You little rascal, that stunt today was highly uncalled for." I scolded Tonpopo as he drank from his bottle. He just wagged his tail and continued to drink. Spoiled pup, that's what he was. Soon enough he would be hunting alone. Or so I hopped.

"Who are you talking to? Oh. Tonpopo, look how cute you look. Cuddled up to your mommy and being fed. She so spoils you, you know." Matsumoto giggled. What in the world was she doing here? "Sorry to bother you, but Hitsugaya and I are having a…problem.

'Hitsugaya-teichou having a problem? With what exactly?' Tonpopo hiccupped but then went on sucking again. She just gestured I should fallow and so I did.

"Hitsugaya. I'm back." Matsumoto yelled as we entered the teichou's office.

'Hitsugaya- teichou. You needed my help?' I asked politely as I walked in. I saw a tormented gray pillow lying on the floor with its stuffing pulled out and a small black thing lying on the white stuffing. 'what happened?'

"This, animal got it here and thought it would be fun to run around my room." The teichou answered.

Now that I looked around I found his normally nicely stacked paper lying in disarray on the floor and his desk with his tea cup tipped over. Green water plopping slowly from his desk of tea socked papers onto the floor.

His black ink was also knocked over and small black par prints where sponged everywhere about the room. A calligraphy brush was lying on the floor and looked like it had been smudged across the floor and the lower parts of the wall as if it was a play toy.

One book shelf was capsized and now leaned on the couch for support while its books where all over the floor and couch. The couch it self had rips and wholes in it and it's stuffing was strewn here and there. The carpet was littered with books, stuffing, tea, papers and black paw prints.

It looked like a hurricane had hit this place, a hurricane with paws that is. Then I looked at the little black think lying on the pillow stuffing. 'How long has it been here?'

'Let's see, it would have probably taken it at least an hour to do this much damage and its been sleeping since I got here this morning." Teichou huffed out. It was so small, so how could it do that much damage? Slowly I scooted closer to the little think with Tonpopo. It sure was asleep which means I could pick it up if I wanted to.

"I wouldn't lift if I where you. It already bit me." Matsumoto said and pointed to her hand that now held a bandage. Prices we pay for curiosity. I scooped it up and turned it over to see what it was. And low and behold it was a black fox kit. It was just so cute.

Its little eyes where closed and its snoot had a small pink scar running across it giving it a bad ass look. It shivered slightly and then pulled closer towards me. So much for bighting.

"Aw." Matsumoto cooed. Yeah, that explained that.

'I'll take…him to Yamamoto- teichou.' The nodded I made a quick bow with out

dropping Tonpopo and my new fox kit and quickly left.

*******

"Please" I begged out loud, which I might say again it was rare for me to talk like that. "Please o' please o' please Yamamoto- teichou." Sighing the old man finally said yes, that I could keep both the kits here. "Shaji" I screeched and ran off hoping to get this new guy a bath. He kept pawing at me the whole time I tried to convince Yamamoto- teichou, leaving me with black prints on my face and neck.

'You are defiantly getting a bath, Ato. That's what I decided to name him, do to the small scar in his snout. 'afternoon Teichou' I said as I rushed my him. We'll he'll just have to get used to this one also.

At first when I got Tonpopo teichou would tell me to keep it away from him and not to bring it everywhere I went. Tonpopo would fallow me where ever I went if I wanted him to or not.

Ato, yawned as I started to scrub him with the warm sudsy water. All kits seemed to get sleepy in warm water, heck even humans got sleepy too. His little back paws started not to support his weight and so I quickly grabbed him and held him up so that he wouldn't drown.

His tails, which I saw that he had more than one, drooped into the water and became a small bundle of wet fur that hung from him Ato yawned one more time before his blue eyes closed.

Aw, kits where just so cute when they where asleep. It seemed that Tonpopo was fallowing Ato's idea and headed to sleep, well he did finish his bottle of warm milk, so I don't blame him.

Now I had two kits in either arm sleeping. I felt like a mom, well to an extent do to the fact that these where kits and not human children. But these kits is what I grew up with, so it was no big deal to me. Sighing I walked over to the towel that now lay one my bed and plopped the wet Ato down on and put Tonpopo in his little bed near my bed.

I rubbed hard to get Ato dry as possible, before he went out and made a mess of himself again. When I lifted the towel off I him a noticed that the towel appeared to have gray stains on it, odd.

Ato now had small streaks of silver in his black fur. Apparently he didn't just stick his paws into the ink, but rolled in it. The poor fellow was a small silver kit. Silver kits, let alone silver foxes where rare, the fact that I have on in my room was awesome, but

frightening.

Silver foxes tended to be more territorial, protective, stronger, smarter and more cunning. So what was this little on doing here? Ato rolled over to his other side on my bed, which now had a small imprint of black ink of his body as to where he was lying previously.

Maybe I should send him to a groomer, they cold get this ink out, but I don't think they know how to handle a wild animal. To bad, I want this one to be clean, so he'll have just bare the fact that he will be scrubbed enough times to get this ink off of him. But first, to ask my teichou if I could leave and do so.

*********

Teichou just stared at me with his usual blank stare. Ok, so this isn't what I had in mind when I asked him if I could go to the groomers. It's not like I was the one getting a grooming it was the kits which now lay nestled in my arms together creating a small Ying and Yang. 'not for me teichou but for Tonpopo and Ato.'

"He let you keep the new one too. This is not a zoo Itsuko, and you know it."

'I know, but their my little kits, so I will be taking care of them, so don't worry.' Ok, I said that before to my teichou, but I wound up lading on him several hours earlier.

"Fine, go if you must." I bowed and left leaving only a small wind trail behind and a rise of dust and dirt.

'good afternoon.' I said as I walked into the groomers. Ah, the surprise that is awaiting them. The lady behind the counter said her good afternoon and bowed slightly to me.

"what could I do for you miss?" I lifted Ato from my arms and put his sleeping from on the counter top.

'this one got into a whole lot of ink and died himself black, could you wash him enough to get the stuff out? I know its not the kind of animal your used to getting but, he really needs it." The lady poked sleeping Ato gently and them smiled.

"He's adorable, we'll try as hard as we can. What color was he originally?"

'I believe he was silver. I just got him today. I washed him myself and then towel dried him, but the ink started to come off and well I though this would be the best place for this sort of problem.'

************

I held a really angered but very fluffy Ato in my arms as Tonpopo sat on my shoulder. 'you look so cute Ato, plus your all shiny and silver again. Doesn't that count for something?'

My only response from Ato was a small growl then a hiss. Aw he was so cute when the took him out of the back. His what was black fur now was silver with a black out lining on his ice nose and mouth. His blue eyes shifted from left to right waiting for something more strange to attack him than the ladies with the sponge, bath tub and blower. It has been a long day. Now I need to get home and get some sleep.

* * *

Review


End file.
